Not So Patiently
by eaglemar
Summary: Jane comes home to find a surprise waiting for her. Complete smut.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**A/N: PWP. Anal kink warning. **

…**.**

Jane walks in the bedroom, eyes instantly growing dark as she looks to the bed. She bites the inside of her cheek to keep a whimper from slipping out at the sight. Maura's propped up against the pillows completely naked, legs bent and spread as her fingers trail up and down, pausing only to swirl around her clit. Her eyes are shut, face tilted to the side as her chest rises and falls with each laborious gasp—free hand pinching and pulling on a pert, dusky nipple.

Jane licks her lips, wasting no time to jerk off her shirt. As soon as it hits the floor, Maura's eyes slowly open, still hooded as a languid smile spreads across her face. "I've been waiting for you."

"Not very patiently," A throaty laugh escapes Jane as she walks to the edge of the bed and steps out of her pants.

Maura's eyes roam over Jane's form as she removes her fingers from rubbing her clit, bringing one up and slowly darting her tongue out to lick her own wetness off the end. Jane's eyes immediately darken and Maura gives a sly grin. "Jane, I'm never patient when it comes to doing this with you."

"I can see that," Jane smugly says, eyes trailing from Maura's perfectly round breasts down to the gleam of her arousal evident on the insides of her thighs. There's not a damn thing she'd rather come home to.

She climbs on the bed, using her hands to push Maura's thighs further apart. The muscles tremble under her fingers and she smugly grins. Maura really hasn't _ever_ been one to have much patience when it comes to them doing this. Jane dips down, flattening her tongue to take one slow, broad swipe up the entire length of Maura's slit—humming at the taste when she gets to her apex.

Maura wraps her hands in her hair, holding her in place as she licks and sucks against with reckless abandon. She pulls Maura's clit into her mouth, lightly sucking and flicking her tongue against it—smiling at the incoherent string of whimpers and moans tumbling from those perfect lips. She gives one more forceful suck as Maura's thighs tense under her hands. She doesn't want her to come, not yet.

She pulls back, grinning at Maura's flushed face and slight pout. "You know I'll get you there."

"You…always do," she pants, eyes fluttering open as she rolls over to get on all fours in the middle of the bed. She knows what's coming, she expects it. Wants it. _Loves _it.

Jane rummages through the nightstand, pulling out what she needs. She fastens the strap-on in place, tossing the lube on the bed beside them. She kneels behind Maura's ass, hands roaming over every delicious dip and curve of the pale back in front of her. She bends over, chest flush against Maura to pull her earlobe between her teeth.

"I love you," she whispers, hand snaking beneath them to pinch and tug at Maura's nipple until she gasps.

Maura's eyes flutter shut at the sensation, at the anticipation of what's to come. "I love you too."

Jane grins, pulling back to drag her teeth and tongue down Maura's back. Her hands roam up the back of Maura's thighs to her ass, kneading and massaging until she hears a whimper. It's enough. Her mouth moves down—hands pulling Maura's cheeks apart as her tongue runs up the full length of her. Maura's hips buck back into Jane and her fingers grip at the sheets so tightly that her fingers turn white.

It's exactly where Jane wants her.

She licks and bites and sucks at each side of Maura's ass, slowly—oh, so slowly working her tongue down to swirl at that puckered entrance. She _finally_ gets there, lightly flicking her tongue against it. The guttural groan that Maura releases is almost enough to make her come on the spot.

"Jane," she gasps, rocking back closer to her lover's mouth, "Please, Jane. Please."

Jane grins, taking one more rough swipe of her tongue and squeeze of her hands on Maura's ass before pulling back. She fumbles for the lube, covering the dildo in it until it was slick and shining. She runs her hand up and down the length of it a couple of times to warm it—hips bucking when the base presses against her throbbing clit.

One hand rests on the low dip of Maura's back as she uses the other to position the head of the cock directly at the entrance of Maura's ass. She licks her lips, meeting Maura's glance as she looks over her shoulder. "You ready?"

Maura quickly nods, smile tugging at her lips. "I'm _always_ ready for you."

Those words sent a jolt of fire right to Jane's center. She swallows thickly, using the hand on Maura's back for leverage as she methodically works the very tip of the cock inside. Maura groans, eyes clenching shut and her head dropping.

Jane grunts, fingers digging into Maura's skin. "You're so fucking tight."

Maura nods, barely pushing back onto the cock. "Do it. Just do it."

And Jane does.

Her hands grip Maura's sides as she slowly pushes it further in, loving the whimpering gasps and shuddering cries tumbling from Maura's lips. In one last jerk of her hips, she buries it to the hilt causing Maura to groan, arms giving out as her chest falls to the bed leaving her ass in the air for the taking.

And makes sure to take it all.

After the initial seconds of letting Maura adjust, she looks down and watches the thick shaft of the dildo slowly pull out and slam back in, the sound skin of their skin smacking together barely audible over Maura's loud, gasping encouragements.

She snakes one hand around to slip between Maura's legs to rub her clit. A pleasurable cry fills the room, causing Jane to quicken her thrusts so she can hear that sound over and over again.

Jane grunts with the effort it takes to push in that tight, _so_ very tight entrance as her fingers rub quick, tight circles against Maura's clit. She's close, so close that she can feel it building and burning and pulsing between her legs with every thrust of the cock.

Maura's hands start clasping the sheets, her body undulating with every drive into her. It's her sign; she's right there with Jane, ready to come undone at any moment. Jane's fingers work faster, frantically between Maura's legs. She inhales one shaky breath, not bothering to slow down. They're both too close for that.

"Come with me, Maura," she says, voice deep and raspy. "Come with me."

"I am," eyes clenching shut, she nods. "I am," she repeats, voice barely an airy whisper.

Two more thrusts and flicks of Jane's fingers against her clit sends her over the edge. She clasps so tightly at the sheets when wave after wave rocks through her body that she pulls the sheet off one corner of the bed; the sound of her shuddering cry is enough to bring Jane down with her.

It radiates through Jane, consuming her completely. Breathing heavy and body shaking, she slows to where she's barely moving into Maura to work them both down. Maura's knees finally give out from the effort and she falls flat on the bed, bringing Jane down to rest flush against her back. Jane's cheek rests against her sweaty, smooth skin until she has enough strength to tilt her head and press feather light kisses against Maura's shoulder blades.

Her hands cover the smaller pale ones in apology and give a gentle squeeze as she shifts to pull out. Maura winces as it's removed, glad when Jane drops it to the floor and lies beside her. She gives a languid, appreciative grin and Jane's finger reaches out to trace one of her dimples.

"You're beautiful," she rasps as she scoots closer, wrapping an arm around Maura's back. "I love you more every day."

Maura's face blushes slightly as she lightly laughs. "I can honestly say the same to you," she leans over, softly pressing her lips to Jane's. "And I hope that never changes for either of us."

"It won't," Jane reassures.

And it doesn't.

…

**I do take fic requests. Just let me know.**

**Feedback greatly appreciated, as well. **


End file.
